bruhseum_wiki_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Baub City
The Battle of Baub City is a battle taken place in the Sala-Baubian War that started in 2023 and ended in 2034. The Battle of Baub City was one of the hardest fights that the Salagnese forces had battled, the battle lasted for 2 weeks from June 9th 2034 to June 23rd 2034. In total, the Invasion of Baubland took 3 months to complete. The Invasion of Baubland As the Salaganese forces started pushing into the country of Baubland and almost near the capital in 2 months, the Baubist forces started to fall short and had little supplies left. The Salaganese forces had pushed into the many Baubist cities like Timden, Bangcock. Jumbleburg, and many more without ease as the Baubist forces has put their main defence in Baub City, the capital of Baubland. The Start of the Battle (The Struggle) At 4:20 AM, June 9th 2024, the Salaganese forces moved in their columns in their tanks and infantry, they marched to Baub City which was only 5 kilometres away, they were soon to be there, Chaltay M19 T.542s and the allies of Salaganda, Arandola were pushing from the south with their Aranator 1 and 2 MBTs, however they were much further away, at 50 kilometres. At 4:45 AM in the nearby town of Baushak, a Chaltay M19 T.542 from a platoon of the 8th Sallah Tank Regiment was shot by an M1A69 Baubrams, the shot deflected as the loader of the Baubrams accidentally loaded a BHEAI (Baubstahl High-Explosive Anti-Infantry), the Chaltay M19 T.542 quickly shot back and destroyed the Baubrams, soon after that a swarm of 5 Baupache Attack Helicopters attacked the Chaltays, knocking out the lead Chaltay as the Baupache fired as Anti-Retardism Missile onto the roof of Chaltay number 4983, Anti-Aircraft infantry were quick to the situation and shot down the Apabaub helicopters, however, 7 infantrymen were lost due to the Apabaub shooting even more rockets. The Chaltays were made in Rockian Sweatshop factories, hence they were of poor quality and could be knocked out. At 5:30 AM, they were 3 kilometres away from the city, almost at the outskirts, but soon the Baubist forces with their strongest speciality attacked, these were the elite BSF (Baubian Special Forces) who set up the best of the best anti-tank mines that are actually more effective than Baubian tanks, these mines could penetrate up to 3000mm of armor and completely destroy the crew, these mines were the ATM-B4UB. The advanced Salaganese Anti Mine system could not detect these mines as they were the most advanced mines in the world at the time. The first mine detonated and destroyed the replacement lead, Chaltay 2359 which was a Rockian produced Chaltay, the supply truck behind it was also destroyed because of the blast of the mines and 10 infantrymen were killed. As the Salaganese forces realised there were minds, they realised they have covered the entire outskirts with mines. The other Chaltays were searching the area using their night vision sights while covering the mine-clearers, however, it was a difficult job for the mine-clearers as these were hard to defuse and were implanted into the ground. This minefield had severely slowed down the Salaganese forces and had delayed them for a week. The Solution The next day on June 10th, the Salaganese high-command sent in Se-8 bombers to blow up the mines, this worked and cleared up about 100 metres of the minefield, however, the bombers were quickly shot down by 88mm Baubak 36 and were intercepted by Baubfighter Typhoons. To remedy this, the Salaganese sent in SiG-15 fighters, it worked as the Baubfighter Typhoons were quickly shot down, however, due to the horrible conditions of Baubland, the severely damaged fighters and bombers of Salaganda could not take the storms and rains, soon to fall down and crash. The Salaganese fighters and bombers can fly without a wing, but this is an exception as these were built in the Rockian Sweatshop factories and these planes were not built for such conditions of Baubland. On June 11th, Aran had sent the news to Sallah that he has arrived at the city of Owen Licayan Bernardo City, which was only 4 kilometres from the city. Sallah told Aran about the situation and Aran suggested to send in artillery on the mines. His idea worked, but Baubfighter Typhoons quickly took out the artillery guns after 2 minutes they started firing, Sallah was sceptical of how the Baubists found out that they were using artillery, they found out that Sergeant First-Class Fudge was sending information back to the Baubists, he was a spy. Fudge was quickly executed. On June 12th, the St0ney guerilla started digging tunnels underground to avoid the mines, the problem was that these mines detonated underground as well, 5 St0ney guerillas died from a mine. On June 12th, the Baubists sent an ambush and air attack to the Salaganese and Aranagolas. they bombed the firebases of both sides using their heavy Baube 264 Salagandabombers, this delayed the Salagandese forces even more as now they had lost 12 Rockian produced Chaltays, 1337 troops, 2 APCs, 20 supply trucks, 13 artillery pieces, and more. It is rumoured that the radar did not detect these places because it was made by Rockian Sweatshops. The Salagandese Airforce and Aranadolan Airforce quickly responded and the SiG-15s shot down all the bombers, however, this bomber had a massive toll on the Salaganese forces. The bombing was less heavy on the Arandolans, but they still lost 549 troops, and 5 Aranator 2s. After a few days of recovering and sending in reinforcements while waiting, on June 15th, Unit SERGO 54 demolition experts found ways to exploit the mines, since the mines could recognize infantry, vehicles and only detonate when it realises its an enemy, Unit SERGO 54 demolition experts found ways to exploit this system by blocking the field of vision of the mines, they tried multiple ways such as putting down planks of wood over the mines or covers to block it, however, the ATM-B4UB mines automatically explode when more than 200 kilograms of force is put on them, they then tried finding weak spots in a disabled and captured mine, they found out the mines had a weak spot which was a small hole in the mine, they wore a strange big cloth over them so that they could not recognize they were people, they then put a stick through the hole which clicked a switch inside the mine, this disabled the mine and they suspected it was a kill switch. The problem that this was too time-consuming and they were too many of them. On June 16th, they then retried the artillery and bombers, this time with more air-support and anti-aircraft, half of the bombers had been assigned to bomb Baubian airfields and anti-aircraft positions, Baubian bombers suffered little damage, as anti-aircraft supported and fighters supported them, resistance was heavy on the airfield, as it was the only airfield left in Baub City, bombers and fighters met heavy resistance from anti-aircraft guns, SAM missiles, and fighters who shot down 2 Se-8 bombers and 3 SiG - 15s. 2 of the Se-8s manage to hit their target, all the others missed but it worked, the airfield's hangars were damaged and destroyed a few planes, this would delay the Baubian Airforce, it's estimated the Baubians only had 35 aircraft left during the Battle of Baub City. Mine clearance and the proper invasion With the Baubian Airfield delayed, they started firing artillery on the minefields and the Se-8 bombers would start dropping the bombs too, they saw little resistance from the enemy, only a few anti-aircraft guns left and most of them were young boys and old men, they were not trained well and kept missing their shots, most of the good forces were the ace pilots who shot down many Salaganese planes and bombed Salaganese bases. They managed to clear out the entire if not, most of the minefield at 1:41 AM on June 19th, they had done it, Chaltays went through the thick rubble of the ruins of the outskirts of Baub City, many of the Rockian Chaltays were knocked out while passing through, 8 in a column were knocked out by Baubian Anti-Tank guns, this had halted the 11th Infantry Division, the 85th Sallah Tank Army, and the 7th Pioneer Platoon on the 9th strait on the north side near the border of Baub City. Later in the morning, they would let their troops rest, and leave it for later. On June 20th, the 1st Arando Armored Brigade and the 8th Medium Infantry Division attacked from the 5th strait on the south-east side, 500m away from Baub City. The Aranagolas had some success as they destroyed 2 Baubrams and none lost, they pushed but saw heavy resistance from artillery fire on the column, this delayed them. The Salaganese forces were not struggling too much, as by now, most of the Rockian Chaltays were destroyed, and the Salaganese factory produced Chaltays were moving quickly, they had success as almost nothing could penetrate them, the Salaganese forces quickly invaded the south and the north side of the city, the city was still big, they had lots to capture. When the Salaganese forces were in the city, they met resistance from the Volksbaub, though the Volksbaub were untrained, they used Panzerbausts with high-explosive rounds to shoot infantry, they were quickly defeated but delayed good time for the Salaganese forces. The Salaganese supply operators were slow on the move as well, this delayed the supply to the troops already in Baub City, the reason for this was because of the bombings on the Salaganese base on June 12th, rebuilding of the base was hard and supplies were destroyed, so supplies had to be sent straight from the Salaganese colony of Salaganca Fransa (Turkish for Salaganese France), which was former north France, the date for the supplies were on June 21st. Delays and the last days The supplies arrived on June 21st, 9:34 AM, the rest of the Salaganese forces went into the rest of Baub City with a full stomach and repaired vehicles. They were heading for the centre of the city, which was heavily defended, with Volksbaub and the most of Elite Baubian troops were at, the Aranagolas was wanting to go for the Baubian Airfield on the west side of the city, they managed to capture it and the ace pilots were captured, this was a strategic victory for the Salaran forces, the Baubians were struggling, but fought back and manage to halt the attack, but only infantry were shot at as their Panzerbaust 60s were too weak and outdated to fight these tanks, however, they did have throwable versions of the ATM-B4UBs (aka ATM-B4UB Werfbar Granate) that manage to eliminate a few tanks, these tanks were the lead tanks, so if they were destroyed in the narrow streets of Baub City, they would block the Salaran forces, so they had to clear them out for long periods of time or take other routes. On June 22nd, most of the paths were blocked after many lead tanks were blown up, the Salaganese decided to send in Se-8 bombers to bomb the city, the Aranagolas stopped the Salaganese from sending them, as Aran said they would "Destroy the historical and beautiful sights of the city." Sallah agreed with these terms. The Aranagolas and Salaganese decided to use small armoured cars instead of tanks, these armoured cars are smaller and take almost half the space a tank would take, so it would not block infantry and other things. The Arandolas sent in their Strykarers and the Salaganese used STR-80s. On June 23rd, the Salaganese and Aranagolas sent their attack, they went for a quick attack and breached through every entrance to the centre, the Baubians could not take it, they were too quick and could not throw their mines at the vehicles, as they were too quick even in urban conditions, and they didn't block the paths because of their nimble size. Disappearance of Baub They quickly took out the Baubian forces, and captured the capital of Baubland. Infantry stormed the Baubstag and captured the remaining forces, Baub was never seen in the Baubstag, it is rumoured that he escaped from Baubland and decided to live in Bimanesia. This is not confirmed, but Baub talks with Salaganese officials and members in polite and friendly ways, he says there will be a reclaiming back of his land. Celebration After the Salaganese had captured the city, all Salaganese news channels showed the live footage of a Salaganese soldier, "Jeff Ues" raising the flag of Salaganda over the Baubstag. That week, all people of Salaganda and Arandola could take leave as it became a public holiday or ceremony. June 23rd would later become a public holiday in Salaganda and Arandola. Why so many Chaltays were knocked out? Chaltays are known for being unkillable and indestructible, however, this is not the case with Rockian Sweatshop produced Chaltays, Rockian factories were in quantity unlike Bruh Motors, many of the Bruh Motor factories were bombed by Baubland, Rockian factories, however, were less of a target as the Baubists knew they were bad. Many Bruh Motor factories also got sabotaged by spies and traitors like Fudge. With the lack of official Bruh Motor factories, Rockian factories had to start producing more Chaltays, but Rockian factories use children instead of precise robots, hence the armor quality and welding are very poor on Rockian Chaltays. The material used on Rockian Chaltays was not actually Salahium and instead made out of the old Element 69420 used on the Chaltay 2A7 as there was a lack of Sallahium. It is estimated that 48.9% of the Chaltays during the Battle of Baub City were Rockian produced. (I will continue the story later) Category:Items Category:History